Love Will Tear Us Apart
by Halesness
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just let my writting speak for itself and keep in mind that I just switched the names and a bit more stuff. so, please just R&R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm a huge Victorious fan and this is the first time I've writen a fanfic in a looong time so cut me a little bit of slack. R&R please and thank yas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one from Victorious, as a lot of you hve said, if I did Beck and Tori would be the ones together not Jade and Beck. No offense to Jade ' cuz I like her, but Beck deserves more.**

"The miracle of friendship can be spoken without words... hearing unspoken needs, recognizing secret dreams, understanding the silent things that only a true friend would know." – Unknown

** I **don't know why I was there or even how I got there, all that I knew is that before I knew what has happening I was pounding on the door of the small trailer and when it finally opened there he stood. The only person I wanted, no, needed to see, to be near, was standing in front of me his brown, shaggy hair poking out every which was from tossing and turning in his sleep. He turned on the porch light and blinked a few times from the sudden light then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Tori?" he questioned, "What are you doing here at," he looked behind him at a clock, "two O'clock in the morning?" then it hit him "Two O'clock in the morning? Great, I don't know one person that's up at this ungodly hour."

I closed my eyes as I was scolded then opened them again when he'd stopped. " I'm sorry." was the only words that I could think of to say and they were barely above a whisper as I cast my eyes down to the concrete steps. I heard him sigh then scratch his head.

"Tor." He said more calmly, I lifted my eyes up to meet his light brown ones that always made me weak in the knees. He studied me for a while and I took the time to take in that he was standing in the door way in just his black boxers, showing off his perfectly muscled body. I met his eyes again and a smirks spread across his face then it occurred to me how I must look. I was in my purple pajama pants with my name printed in different fonts on them in yellow lettering, a white tank top on under the matching pajama shirt - which had yellow letters HA printed on the pocket – which I wore like a jacket and the pair of deep purple fuzzy slippers he and Jade had bought me for my birthday last year. I was drenched because I had run all the way to his house from mine in the pouring rain just because I had to see him, had to hear his voice. I knew my hair was laying in stringy clumps from being wet because I could feel the water drip down onto my shoulder and down my back.

"Yeah?" I asked shyly which caused his smirk to turn into a smile as he opened his arms in a silent invitation, one I wasn't about to turn down. I stepped into his arms and wrapped my own around his middle and rested my head against his chest. At the feel of my cold body against his warm one his arms enclosed around me and held me against him like he didn't mind being wet and rested his cheek on top of my head.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to my hair and rubbed my arms when I started shivering.

"I'm not sure," then I thought about it, "I wanted to see you." I admitted causing him to sigh.

"Tor, you can't keep doing this, I'm still with Jade. I can't leave her, I told you that." he said as he continued to rub my arms.

"I know and I'm not asking you to, you know that." I mumbled into his chest and was lead inside as my shivering spread to him. He shut the door, locked it behind us, and lead me to the bathroom.

"Stay here." He ordered as he stepped out of the room and into disappeared into the shadows. I looked at myself in the mirror while he was gone, yep, I looked bad. Besides looking like some wet chew toy a dog drug in, I was sporting deep purple - almost black - bags under my eyes. I didn't hear him come in so when he called my name I jumped and my foot slipped from underneath me, and I started to fall backwards, but was saved by Beck's strong arms catching me. "Be more careful, it wouldn't look good with a beautiful girl knocked unconscious in my trailer." He chuckled at my now, pink cheeks then pulled me up right, and handed me a towel, grey t-shirt, and a pair of his boxers. "Get changed then come sit at the table with me." He said as left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I sighed, and stripped then grabbed the towel and tried off before putting on his shirt and boxers on then I walked out, hanging my clothes on the shower rod to dry.

I walked out to see Beck sitting at the table with two mugs in front of him with steam coming from them. The closer I got the more I could smell the rich, hot chocolate that resided inside the cups. "Mmm, smells good." I said as sat down.

"Glad you think so, enjoy." He said as he slid one of the mugs of hot coco to me as he blew on his then sipped from it. "When you're done you can sleep in my bed and I'll go in the house and put your clothes in the dryer."

"I'm not gonna take your bed from you Beck." I said as I blew on my cup then set it down and stared into it, hoping it would have some sort of chocolate wisdom for me or something. I looked back up when he grunted – typical guy response. "What?"

"Nothing." he shook his head then blew on his some more then chugged down the rest, "be back." He said as he got up and went into the bathroom to retrieve my clothes then walked out of the trailer and to the house. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened recently, staring intensely at the cup that was in front of me.

I shook it off as I heard the door to the house shut, not knowing how long I had been staring at the hot coco I took the first sip from the mug as Beck walked back into the trailer, it was warm. I watched Beck walk around the trailer as if he was looking for something as I drank my warm coco. "You okay?" I asked causing him to stop and look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why? He questioned then went and sat across from me again. I just shook my head then looked around for a place to put my cup when I was finished. "Here," he reached out a hand and place his other over the mouth of the other one, "I'll take it." I handed him the cup and he got up. "Get some sleep, in my bed, Tor." He said as he walked out and headed back into the house.

I sighed, giving up all hope of winning that argument and climbed into his bed, relaxing. Beck had to have gone and bought "The World's Most Comfortable Bed" because it was exactly what I imagined sleeping on a cloud would feel like. I don't know when Beck came back or where the heck he slept, all I know is for the first time in a long time, I actually got a decent amount of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I want to thank AwesomeAva () for the review, I appreciate it. Second I want to thank Joslyn05894, cutier26, and babyxgirl921 for liking my story enough to want to read more. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate what you did because, to behonest, I was really nervous about this one. I wil behappy to return the favor just message me and ask. Now, this is chapter two, enjoy and don't forget to R&R. Please and thank you.**

"Happiness is a perfume you cannot pour on others without getting a few drops on yourself."

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

**I **rolled over in my sleep and only came to consciousness as I hit something solid and warm. _"What the heck?"_ I thought as I rolled over to look, but my eyes refused open. I decided to just let it go and almost fell completely back into unconsciousness as something warm wrapped itself around my naked flesh and pulled me more firmly against the warm, fleshy wall right as a banging came from the door.

"Beck!" someone called out, I would have recognized it a lot soon if I hadn't been so into his natural scent that was surrounding me. "BECK!" she banged harder and the door rattled on it's hinges. "Open the door right now! I know you're in there!" my eyes shot open as the voice connected with a face and one angry girlfriend that was banging on Beck door.

"Beck!" I whispered angrily as shook him and got him to grunt in response so, I tried again, "Beck wake up. Jade's about to pound your door in," then I thought about the time when Andre told Jade Beck lived next door to a cheerleader and what she did to his door and quickly added, "again." That got him up and soon we were both up and running around the trailer as I tried to get my clothes on and his off and he tried to make sure I didn't forget anything and look as thought he wasn't just cuddled up to his best friend, all and all it took us five minutes to get ready. Unfortunately, that's also as long as it took for Jade to loose enough patience to kick Beck's door down, again.

"Really?" he asked as he stared in sorrow at the broken door.

"Really." She said emotionlessly to him then noticed me with my bed-head - I was probably sporting it along with sleep glazed eyes, wrinkled PJs, and slightly less darker bags under my eyes – my answer to that question was answered by her snarl then she quickly turned back to Beck who, sadly, was sporting the same thing I was, yet somehow he made it look hot. How did he do that? That was easy, he was Beck Oliver, he could make anything look hot. "What's THAT doing here?" she asked him and gestured to me.

Beck sighed and tiredly ran a hand down his face, trying to look more alert than he really was, then placed it on his hip and looked tiredly at Jade. "She came over this morning because her parents are going out of town and she didn't want t deal with Trina this early in the morning." Nice cover, I would have to remember that one. "It's no big deal, Jade, really." He smiled at her as he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well," she hesitated then looked at me then back at him after making a face at me, "alright. Come on, go get ready and we'll leave and SHE can go home." She smirked at me in satisfaction as Beck said "Alright" then headed to the door of his trailer and inside his parents' house. "Bye, Tori."

I sighed, I was too tired to even get started with her, all I wanted to do was push her back out the door, fix in, pull Beck back inside then curl back up into bed with him. _"What are you saying Tori?"_ I scolded myself mentally as I mumbled a bye to Jade, walked out and headed to my house; it wasn't the second time I was walking home.

When I got home my parents were already gone and from what I could tell Trina wasn't up yet. So, I snuck inside and carefully and as quietly as I could, I shut then door and started my way upstairs. "Tori, is that you?" my eyes flashed to the bathroom that was closest to the stairs, Trina's bathroom. "If it is could you come here, I found something on my back and I think it might be serious!" Ewww, I wasn't going to look at something on her back. I smirked as a carefully continued to make my way upstairs, I wasn't a doctor so even if I did look – which I wasn't going to be doing – I wouldn't know. I was just a kid that just so happened to get lucky because her sister's tongue swelled and I had to take her place, which resulted in me going to Hollywood Arts.

As I neared the top of the stairs, quietly might I add, I saw the bathroom doorknob twist. Time for being careful was over. I leaped up the last two stairs and sprinted too my room as right as my room made the 'click' sound I head Trina's bathroom door open. I was safe as she yelled out my name and walked downstairs, trying to find me as she yelled so loud that I think our neighbors now knew about some growth on her back. Gross. I locked my door then went and plopped down onto my bed and as I went to kick off my slippers, I realized that I had forgotten them at Becks._" Great, nice job Tori. Way to get Beck into even MORE trouble."_ I got up and crossed the room to my radio, turned it on, then hit the buttons to skim through the stations to until I least found a decent song. Ah, there it was "Who You Are" by Jessie J. I softly sang, more like whispered, the lyrics as I went back to my bed and flipped the comforter back and climbed in between it and the sheets. I tapped my fingers on my deep purple, fur body pillow to the beat of the song until I slipped into unconsciousness and a familiar boy dances his was into my mind and dreams.

When I awoke, I looked at the clock and the green numbers 1:32 glared at me and the little green dot signaled that it was in the afternoon. I groaned as I forced myself out and bed then went into the bathroom that joined onto my room. I stripped and got in the shower, letting the hot water relax all the muscles in my body. I was half way asleep again – yes, in the shower – when I heard the voices of Cat and Andre downstairs. Man, I must have really missed them to be hearing their voices. I got out and dried off then got dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a lavender short sleeved t-shirt with a big, white butterfly on it and my denim jacket. I put my purple converse then brushed my teeth and brushed my hair up into a ponytail then walked out of my room and jogged downstairs.

"There she is. You can ask her yourselves." I heard Trina say and looked at her to see Cat sitting next to her and Andre sitting on the other couch.

"Tori!" yelled Cat as she jumped from the couch and ran and hugged me.

"Uhh, hey Cat," I hugged her back then look at Andre, "Andre. No offense, but what are you two doing here?

"Well uh.." Andre started, but obviously he was taking too long for Cat's liking because she interrupted him and got straight to the point like she always did.

"Jade and Beck had another fight and we were told it was because you were at Beck's house when she got there this morning, is it true?" she questioned.

I sighed, boy news traveled fast around here. "Yeah, but it wasn't like that."

"Oh then what was it like?" Andre inquired. I shot him a pointed glare, I'd be sure to get pay back on him.

"I went over last night an-" I was cut off by Cat

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep knowing I had to, pretty much, be Trina's babysitter." They both "ohhh"ed at this causing Trina to yell "Hey" and start questioning Andre and Cat as to why they thought she was so bad. I took the time to make a bee-line to the kitchen and dug through the fridge until I found a can of Orange Crush. I opened it and sat to think when a big thud then crash came, followed by Trina yelling my name. I looked over to see that one of them had knocked over the TV and broke it, what an "amazing" day this was turning out to be.

**Did you like it? This one is the last I'm adding for the night. Don't forget to review, every one counts and helps. Any ideas for upcoming chapters or any quotes you want me to use? Just ask. Rigt now I'm just going with the flow. Don't forget to tell others to R&R this story. If I get at least 10 reviews or people that add my story to their favorite lists I will be really happy first of all, second of all I wil thank each of my new "fans" in the next chapter, and third I will make sure to get in every idea or quote and take all of the adivce I can while sticking true to my writing style. Thanks again you guys that I mentioned, I promise, I won't forget this. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to I'mAMusicGirl for the review and adding my story to her list. And to babyxgirl 921 for reviewing again. I'm so glad that you guys like this story and so long as you keep reviewing and telling others to R&R this story here I will continue with it until the very end, whenever that will be. lol. Anyways, woke up and read the reviews and decided to add chapter 3! Enjoy, hope you guys like it because it is longer than I intended. **

"The best things in life are unexpected - because there were no expectations."  
>-Eli Khamarov<p>

Trina just stood there, gawking at the TV like if the more she stared at it, it might just fix itself then fly back up onto the stand. I sighed and got up, leaving my can of pop on the table along with my Pear Phone. "André, can you please help me take the TV out to the trash? Then Trina and I will go get a new TV and you can Cat can stay until we get back." I asked as I went into the front room and squatted, putting my hands to where I could get a good, firm grip on the TV.

"Alright," He said walking over and getting a grip on his side of the TV, "on the count of three." He stated then started counting and on three I put all of the strength I could into lifting the TV, I gotta admit with André's strength it was a lot easier than it would have been had it just been me and Trina home. As we headed towards the front door with out broken flat screen, I couldn't help but wonder as to why it had never happened sooner with all the chaos that seemed to happen at my house.

When we got to the door, which was closed, my arms started cramping. "Cat? Trina? Someone open the door." I stated, on the verge of yelling in pain in frustration which quickly intensified because I heard a giggle coming from the kitchen then Cat and Train talking about some random video they found on my phone. "You guys!" I yelled, they quickly put my phone down and Cat got up to open the door, too late. As if we were stuck in some bad old timey TV show, I dropped the TV causing André to drop his end onto both our feet. We yelled and the door swung open and hit André in the back, causing his to fall into the TV. I was really expecting the stupid audience to start laughing and when I opened my eyes, which where clamped shut from the pain; everything would be in black and white.

"Oh yay, we came just in time." Jade smirked as she stepped around the TV and everyone else, managing not to touch anyone as Beck followed her. This day just gets better and better. What else could possibly go wrong? Wrong question to ask. As I pried my throbbing feet from under the TV, André sat up and his arm was cut open. Greeeeat. Jade's eyes lit up with delight, "Can I touch it?" she inquired causing everyone to look at her like she'd just grown a second head. "What? I like that kind of stuff." She said, shrugging as if that was just something every normal person said or wanted to do.

"What happened?" Beck questioned, obviously trying to get everyone's attention off of Jade.

"Tori's TV broke!" Cat chimed in and Jade looked at her.

"Obviously." She spat nastily, venom seeping through her words, yep, Jade was mad. "He meant, how did it happen?"

"Oh." Cat said, slowly twisting her upper body as she played with then end of a strand of hair earning a "Are you serious?" look from Jade to which Cat just smiled innocently at her.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Jade yelled.

"Okay," I said, ending anything before it could start, "I don't know if you guys have noticed, but André needs to get to the doctor and at this point it kinda doesn't matter how the TV got broken, just that it is. So, Beck," I turned to him, ignoring the pain shoot through my feet, "can you and Jade take André to the hospital while Trina and I go to replace our TV?"

"Yeah," Beck said, fishing his keys from his back pocket and putting his hand behind Jade's back, leading her to the door, "we'll meet you guys back here. Wait what about Cat?" at this we all turned and looked at the innocent girl. We couldn't let her go to the hospital because the last time she went, Jade convinced her to make friends with the lady at the front, which resulted in Cat getting put into a room for crazy people.

"Umm, she can come with me and Trina." I said, still thinking the idea through as it came out of my mouth.

"Yay!" Cat cheered then skipped out the door and to Trina's cat yelling "Shot gun" as she got closer to it, this was going to be one interesting trip.

Jade and Beck had managed to get the TV out to the curb before getting in Beck's car with André and heading to the nearest hospital. I grabbed my phone then waited as Trina fixed her make-up in a mirror by the door then walk out before heading out myself, shutting and locking the door behind us.

When I got in the back seat of Trina's car her and Cat were already singing along with some random song that came on the radio. Trina backed out and headed to the nearest Conn's to get our new TV. I updated my Slap and asked everyone to pray that André's arm wasn't going to be too bad and that I kept my sanity in the car with Train and Cat. It seemed like it took forever to get there with Trina trying to get Cat to sing a specific line of "Baby Got Back". As we got out of the car, I scanned through my contacts until I found Beck's number then texted him.

**Tori:** Hey Beck, are ya'll there yet?

**Beck:** Beck isn't available right now. Yes, we're here, why does it matter to you where Beck is?

Great, I did not want to deal with Jade, but I had to find out if André was okay, so I swallowed my pride.

**Tori:** Because he has André with him and I want to know how bad his arm is.

**Beck:** Well, then you can ask him yourself when we get back to your house. Then, it will be your business.

I clenched my teeth and stuck my phone in my back pocket, I really needed to get André's number the next time I saw him. I followed Cat and Train inside the appliance store and we walked around, looking for a TV that was identical to the broken one that was sitting at our curb._ "I hope the garbage truck comes and gets it before Mom and Dad get back_." I said mentally, looking at all the different styled and sized TVs. I was so focused on finding the right TV that I didn't even noticed that Trina and Cat's nonsense ramblings had stopped which made what I saw next, bad.

"Tori! Tori! Look at me, I'm on TV." I head Cat's voice call out followed by Trina yelling how it was he turn. "Her turn for what?" I questioned myself as I turned around and saw Cat on the big flat screen behind me, she waved then got shoved to the side as Train posed and quickly made a "shout out" to any people looking for someone with talent. I sighed as I headed over to the video camera department in hopes of finding Cat and Trina.

When I got there I saw Cat clapping for Trina's performance of "I Believe I Can Fly" and Trina getting ready to start her encore. "Would you to knock it off and focus? We have to get a TV and get home." Cat nodded eagerly and Trina frowned, but followed me and Cat back to the TVs. As we were looking my phone chimed signaling that I had a call, I pull my phone from my pocket and answered without looking. "Hello?"

It was Beck. "Hey Tor," he said, "we're at the hospital. The doctor said André is going to need a few stitches, but other than that he's fine." I let out a sigh of relief. "How's the TV search going?"

"Not so good. We haven't fou-" I was cut off by Cat calling my name and waving me over. "Hold on, Beck." I said as I made my way over to Cat. "What is it?"

"Trina and I found the TV, she told me to stay here while she went to get somebody to help us." Cat beamed, proud of herself and her find.

"Good job Cat." I turned back to Beck, " Good Trina and Cat found one. We're going to get it and then head back to the house. See you there?" I questioned, moving a loose strand of hair behind my ear."

"Sounds good to me." he said then paused as if something was bothering him.

"Beck, are you okay?" I questioned, switching my weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Tor, when we get to your house, we've gotta talk, I need to tell you something." He sounded…troubled maybe? I don't know it was a sound I never heard in his voice before and I didn't like it.

"Yeah, sure." was all I got to say as Trina and one of the Conn's employees walked towards us, "Hey Beck, I gotta go."

"Bye." was all he said as the line went dead. I hung up and turned my attention to the employee and explained what happened and how we needed that TV to replace our's. Skipping all the boring details they had run out of ones in the back so Cat talked the man into letting us have the display one in exchange for a date sometime later that week. We got in the car and the man puts the TV box in the back seat with me and I held onto it as we made our way back to the house.

I was somewhat relieved to see that when we got there Beck's car wasn't meaning they were still at the hospital. Not wanting to take any chances we got out of the car and headed inside, leaving the TV in the car for someone with more muscle than us to get it. Cat and I went and laid ourselves down on the couches, each one of us taking up a different couch as Trina made her way upstairs to her room. I relaxed as Cat told me some story about her two uncles and the Sky Store; she really needed to quit visiting them if she was just going to keep buying things from the Sky Store Catalog.

After about an hour Cat got quiet and I looked over to find her asleep. I went back to staring at the ceiling and almost fell asleep out of boredom when the doorbell rang. "Must be Beck, Jade, and André." I thought as I untangled myself and got up from the couch and went and opened the door. To my surprise there was only Beck and André, I moved aside and let them in. "Where's Jade?" I asked as I shut the door after they came in.

"She had some family stuff, so we dropped her off at her house." André said as he went and relaxed on the couch. "I see ya'll found a TV."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your arm. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." he chuckled.

"It's not your fault, Tori, it's not like you pushed me into the TV. How's your foot?" I looked down at my feet, I'd forgotten about it for a while.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt any more." I shrugged.

"Good." he said the looked at Cat. "Now she has the right idea." he stated as he switched to a laying position then closed his eyes."

Beck cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Can we talk now?"

"Yeah, sure." I said as I headed to a different room, I did not want to take a chance of André over hearing what Beck had to say because he obviously didn't want anyone else to hear. I walked into the back room and shut the door when he walked inside. "What's up, Beck?"

"I have to tell you something, but I'm not exactly sure how to put it." he started to pace. Something was really bothering Beck, Jade must have really let him have it after I left.

"So, then just say it. You can tell me anything, you know that. You're my best friend, Beck." he stopped and looked at me.

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Positive." I nodded and smiled at him, hoping it would calm him down. I did not expect what he said next.

He sighed. "Well, alright then." he sat down on the table and motioned me to do the same, so I did and sat cross from him, in the chair. "Tori.?"

"Yeah?" I questioned.

He sighed. "I think…I think…" he sighed in frustration again.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. "It's okay. Just say it."

He looked down at my hand holding onto his then flipped his over so that he was holding mine back then his light brown, dreamy eyes met mine and I instantly got lost in them. So much so that I almost missed what he said next. Almost.

"Tori, I think I'm falling in love with you."

**So, you read it, but the question is did you like it? Click on the review button and tell me what you think. I can't kow if I'm doing soemting wrong if you on't tell me right? Right. I'm gonna try to get chapter 4 up today as well, but I might not be able to. I'll get started on it as soon as I can. I got to read and review a few stories of some of your's and let me just say that I am truely honored to havve such really talented writers commenting and saying they love my story and/or adding it to their lists. You guys have no idea how happy that makes me. Until next time. See ya. :) 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter of the night. Thank you for the adds and the review for chapter three Surely-Can't-Win, Riotstarter1214, I'mAMusicGirl, ToriBeckforever, Miglute, babyxgirl921, and StormWasHere. If I forgot anyone I'm sorry and I honestly didn't mean to forget you, I promise. Hey guys this is chapter four so, enjoy it. Sorry if it's bad I kinda was on a roll and thne had to leave so I lost my train of thought. This is so imprtant that I'm going to put it on the bottom as well so that you don't forget to vote in my poll to see if al my "fans" want Rade or not. As I read ealier this is Chapter 4 read and enjoy.**

There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it.  
>- George Bernard Shaw<p>

I blinked a few times then shook it off, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He sighed. "I said I think I'm falling in love with you." that was it.

"No. No. No. No. No." I pulled my hand away and shook my head. This could not be happening. Jade was sooo going to kill me. "Beck no. You can't. I can't. We can't." I sighed and gave up on trying to make any sense as I rose to my feet and passed around the room, shaking my head.

"You don't have to feel the same way, Tor, I'm just telling you how I feel." he turned around so he was facing me. I sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time then stopped and faced him.

"It's not like that. I feel the same way, it just…Jade's gonna kill me!" I blurted out and then freed my hair from the ponytail holding and ran a hand through my hair. I sat back down, leaned forward so that my elbows balanced on my knees, and buried my face into my hands. I stayed like that for what seemed like forever until a hand rested on the little bit of my knee that it could, causing me to look up at him. I smiled at the sad puppy dog look I was getting; I don't even think he realized he was giving it to me.

"Hey, don't worry about her okay? I'll take care of her, alright?" I sat up fully and moved my hands and watched him for a while. "Alright?"

I nodded. "Alright."

"We're good?" he raised an eyebrow.

I laughed and hugged him and he gave me a squeeze in return. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good." he smirked then leaned in to kiss me and when his face got less than an inch from mine the moment was killed by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, refusing to move from Beck's grip.

"Hey, Tori, who's gonna get the TV?" Trina asked through the door, "And some of your friends are out here asleep on the couch, did you know that?"

"I'll see if Beck and André will when André wakes up." I was looking at Beck when I said this so he would know it was more of a question instead of a statement. He nodded then motioned for me to get rid of Trina. "Just leave me alone, they'll be fine."

"Well, alright then." I waited, I head her walked down the hallway and when nothing else came, I went to kiss Beck, guess what? Another knock. "Whaaat?" I half whined.

"Tori, where IS Beck exactly?" How the heck did she make so much noise walking away, but not coming back? Did she even walk away or did she just make it seem that way?

"He's in here with me, Trina. We're trying to have a conversation." Beck made a face of pure annoyance that I wish I had a camera to take a picture of.

"Oh, okay, well I'm going back up to my room if you need it." Tired of waiting, while Trina talked, Beck caught me off guard and pressed his lips against mine. Needless to say, I felt completely light headed and it was over way too quickly for my liking when he pulled away. "Tori? Did you hear me?"

"That's nice, Trina. Go away so I can finish my conversation." Beck chuckled and shifted so I was back in my seat and there was a space between us. I pouted at him and he flashed his award winning grin.

"Fine, be that way, Tori!" she yelled as she stomped off. Beck shook his head in shame as he laughed. I frowned.

"What?" I questioned, trying to get a peek at his face.

"Nothing." he said, shaking it off then looking up at me and smiles.

"What is it?" Darn it, I wanted to know.

"It's nothing. Really." He got up, stretched and the headed for the door, "Coming?" I was staring and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. Darn him.

"Yeah." I got up and walked over to him and when he opened the door and motioned me out first I walked out and down the hallway a bit then waited for him to catch up before walking back out into the front room.

"Want to at least try to help me carry the TV in?" he question, taking off his over shirt, leaving him in his tank top. I stared, hard, without even trying to cover it up. "Tori?"

"Huh?" I questioned, forcing my eyes to meet his own. He chuckled.

"Do you want to make an attempt at helping me bring it in?" he asked again.

"Uh, no. I tried to help André and it ended with him going to the hospital and both of us getting a TV on our feet." I walked past him and into the kitchen. He seized the moment and grabbed me by my middle and yanked me back against him, being careful not to hurt me.

"I'm stronger than André." This was true. I sighed and looked up at him.

"If I say 'No, Beck it's too heavy.' We stop and you don't try to talk me into it again?" I questioned.

"Deal." He released me and headed to the door, leaving it open as he walked out, not checking over his shoulder to see if I followed. I did and felt like a little puppy that didn't want to wait for their owner to return, so they were going to go with them. He went to Trina's car and get in the back seat on his knees. I walked over to the other side, opened the door and got a grip on the TV and hoped that I wouldn't step on the few rocks in our driveway and make me fall. "Ready?" I nodded and pulled the TV slowly as he pushed on it from the other side until it got to the edge of the seat. "Whoa. Whoa. Stop." I did. He got out and stood in between the door and the TV and grabbed hold of the TV. "Ready?" he asked again.

I took a few breaths and rested the TV against my thighs as a wiped off my hands on my jeans ten got an even better hold of the TV. "Yeah." Even though I said yeah when I saw the muscles in Beck's arm tense under the weight of the TV, I held my breath as he lead me backwards until him and the TV were clear of the door.

"You okay?" he asked as he moved around the door and shut it with his foot and started to walk backwards to the door. I nodded, not trusting my voice not to expose my lie. I raised an eyebrow, but kept walking backwards, trusting me to not run him into something or drop the TV.

"Stairs." I said as he got near the stairs, my arms were starting to hurt, and I used Beck as a distraction. I watched him carefully lift his right leg and feel for the first stair then lift the rest f his body and the TV up the steps one at a time, taking his time. My hands were starting to sweat again and my arms were begging for mercy by the time we reached the top of the steps. "Beck stop, let's put it down for a sec." he nodded and we slowly set it down, careful not to squish anyone's fingers or toes.

I straightened up and stretched then wiped my hands on my jeans as Beck opened the door as wide as it could go. "I wonder where Robbie is, he usually show up randomly." Right on cue, Robbie walked up to us with his puppet, Rex.

"Hey guys, get a new TV Tori?" he questioned, I nodded.

"Now, for a work out her and Beck decided to take the TV for a walk. They thought it needed some fresh air." Rex said, looking at Robbie. I shook my head in shame at my friend as he argued with Rex. I caught Beck smile as he tried not to laugh then get up and walk back to the TV.

"Hey, Robbie, why don't you give Rex to Tori and you help me carry this TV inside?" Beck asked, shaking the hair from in front of his eyes.

"But-" Robbie's protest was cut short by Rex.

"Don't be a fool. Hand me to Cheek-Bones and you help Beck. Pretty girls shouldn't be lifting heavy objects." Beck nodded in agreement causing Robbie to sigh and hand Rex over to me.

"Fine." I held Rex in one arm and held the door open for Beck and Robbie as they took the TV inside then went and set it one the TV stand. Robbie panted worse than Trina would have, of course Trina never would have helped. "Thanks, Tori." Robbie said as I walked in with Rex, shutting the door behind me and took him Rex.

"No problem Robbie." I said, glad to have that creepy thing away from me and I watched as Beck hooked up the new TV. I watched every twitch of his muscles, every movement he made, voluntary or involuntary, I saw. I didn't realize Robbie was watching me with his creepy stalker smile until Beck quit working and watched him. I followed his gaze to Robbie and blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." he kept grinning.

"You know, you and Beck say that a lot and I'm starting to think tat nothing doesn't really mean nothing." I looked back and forth between Robbie and Beck, they both shrugged then Robbie started talking to Rex about something. Who honestly ever knew? It was Robbie and his creepy puppet; Beck went back to working on the TV so I went into the kitchen to find something that I could quickly and easily make for everyone when they woke up.

By time everyone had woken up it was 6:30 at night, so they all called their parents and told them they were gonna stay for dinner then head home, except for Cat, who's mom said she could stay the night. I washed my hands then went and helped Cat set the table. Beck was lounging on the couch watching the TV, Trina was sitting on the floor between the two couches, plucking her eyebrows and making a comment to everyone she caught, and Robbie, Rex were sitting on the other couch arguing and André sat at the piano, playing random melodies and when he played one we liked we'd tell him to keep it.

After Cat and I finished setting the table and made everyone's plates, just to be sure that everyone got some and set the leftovers near the table - so that we wouldn't have to go far to help ourselves – Cat called everyone to he table as I washed my hands then went and sat in my usual seat and waited as everyone washed their hands then sat down. "So, who wants to say grace?"

"I do." Robbie volunteered.

"No." Trina said causing Robbie's face to fall so I kicked her leg.

"Did you just kick me?" asked Robbie. Ooopsies.

"I didn't mean to I meant to kick Trina, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Hey!" shouted Trina, I shot her a glare.

"Go ahead Robbie." Beck grabbed hold of mine and Robbie's hands, Robbie grabbed hold of Rex's; Trina took hold of Rex's other hand and Cat's and Cat grabbed André's, André grabbed onto mine and I squeezed Beck's then we bowed our heads as Robbie started. After it was finally over and we ate the boys headed out and back home. Once they were gone Trina headed upstairs to take her mineral bath and Cat turned to me.

"So." She smirked.

"So?" I questioned.

"About you and Beck." I froze for five seconds then continued to clean.

"What about me and Beck? We're just friends." She smirked.

"Friends don't hold other friends' hands like that under the table." I froze. Crap.

**First of all, do you guys like the little quotes I put at the beginningor do you barely even notice them? Second, if you have ideas for the summary you can put them in the review or message them to me and I will pick my favorite one and use it. Third, I know you guys don't think I'm serious when I say this, but I REALLY am , for lack of a better word, greatful for all of your reviews and adds. You guys have made me remember why I write, which is because it's fun and people like my writing so, I like to make them happy. Lastly, vote in my poll, you guys decide as to if I put Rade in my story I'm going to close it Thusday night so you have a week to vote. Thanks again for reading and liking my story. Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter fou was kind of sloppy, in my opinon, and this one is short. I'm trying to figure out where I'm trying to take this exactly. Anywas, thank you fo the adds an reviews Riotstarter1214, I'mAMusicGirl, justshine09, Ashley Lynn Evans Bahaha and McDip. Again, if I forgot you I apologize to you and will try not to next time. The quote at the top of this one is my favorite one so far and I think I'm going to use it again in this story. And I honestly have to thank everyone whom just read the story and all of my reviewers thank yo SO SO much for the 14 reviews so far, whooo! So, here's chapter five, enjoy.**

"Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends." - Unknown

"Cat, what are you talking about?" I stopped and turned to her, slightly leaning back onto the table.

"Come on Tori, it's obvious that he likes you. I mean when someone dumps coffee on me, I'm not going to just tell them it's alright and act like it never happened. Or like I haven't noticed the secret glances and smiles, or that time when me, you, André, and Beck all had to write that play and after André and I left Beck tried to help you finish it so that we wouldn't fail. Or the time when we spent days helping you find the letters to spell Kesha. Or when he dressed up like you, dress and everything, and did your stunt for you. Me, Jade, Robbie, and André were all there to help you, but Beck's the only one that actually did anything like that to help you, with my help of course, but still. Or all of the times he apologizes to you for all the mean things Jade does to you. Friends don't just do all that stuff for other friends without a motive, I'm sorry, but it's the truth.

I may not get everything everyone says and I know I can be an airhead sometimes, but I know what I see when Beck does things for you. And I know you like him to, you helped his girlfriend get her play produced for her dad to see, even though she does mean things to you, so that she wouldn't be sad any more and Beck wouldn't have to worry about her. And, you went out of your way to make sure that Beck got his part back in the movie after that mean actress fired him because you corrected her. And I was there so I saw the look in your eyes when you did that play with him and sang "Finally Falling" with him, because you were and you know it." Wow, whoever thought Cat was stupid was dead wrong, even I couldn't think of what to say to cover all of that so I just sighed and gave in.

"Okay, okay. You're right Cat," at this she yayed, "and Beck did say he felt the same way," another yay, "but, I can't let him break up with Jade for me."

"Well, why not? It's not like she hasn't broken up with him, or threatened to, over stupid stuff before." She pouted.

"Because Beck's not like that, and you know it just as well as I do." She went to speak, but I cut her off, "Anyways, today's just been a busy day, so how about we just take our showers, watch a movie and then go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired." I sighed.

"Well, you go take yours first and I'll finish cleaning then you can pick out a movie while I take mine and then we can watch the movie and go to bed." She said, stepping around the counter into the kitchen and taking the glasses from my hands. I agreed and went upstairs and took a quick shower before coming back down in my PJs and searching for a movie while Cat went and took her's. When she came down she was wearing her PJs that were sort of like mine only they were pink and had her name all over the pants in a darker pink and a dark pink cat head on the pocket of her shirt that she wore like a jacket over a white tank top. What can I say? She was the one them made both of ours and Jade's. I put in "The Goonies" and we sat down on the couches and watched it until we fell asleep

**Beck's POV**

Once I got home I had tried to call Jade's cell numerous times, I had to get this figured out. Tori or Jade? And to do that I needed to talk to her after spending all day with Tori, although I was still pretty sure I was going to pick Tori. Tori appreciated everything I did for her and… I let the thought slip as I thought about this morning when Tori showed up on my door step in the pouring rain telling me she was there just to see me. Jade had never done that before, she only showed up when needed something, got jealous, or wanted me back after breaking up with me. But, Tori had just shown up, no warning, no nothing I just opened the door an there she was. At first I thought that I might be dreaming because for some reason when I went to bed, unlike usual when I mostly dreamt about Jade, Tori had wiggled her way into my dreams, like the first day that I met her.

Anyways, back to my dream, _I was walking home from school – can't remember why I didn't have my truck – and as I was walking up the driveway to the trailer there was Tori. She was sitting on the ground next to it, her bag in her lap, her legs stretched out, and she was went over, protecting her phone screen from the sun as she read a text. "Tor?" she looked up and gave me her smile that seemed to make time stop as she got up, cradling her bag in her arms like it was a small child._

"_Hey Beck, thought I'd come by and give you this." She handed out a box that had silver, mirror wrapping paper and a white, shimmering bow on it. I blinked in surprise then reached out and took it._

"_What's this for?" I questioned, shaking it and earning a smack on the arm._

"_Just a thank you for doing that stunt for me." I opened the box and inside was a black dog collar with brand new, shining tags._

"_You got me a collar?" I questioned as I took it out and inspected it, "With the name Bandit on it? Why?"_

"_Because it goes with this." And from her bag she pulled out a small Rottweiler puppy and handed it to me, I took it and thanked her as it wiggled in my arms and licked my face._

I was snapped out of my thoughts of my dream as a deep voice answered Jade's cell phone after my last attempt of getting a hold of her. "Hello?" he asked followed by Jade scolding him about answer her phone. I just stood there unable to move.

**Cat may come offand airheaded, but she proved she's definately not. I think for the next few chapters I am going to step away from Tori, and Beck until figure out how I want it to happen and focus on Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie,and Rex. So, don't be surprised if the next chapter is from Jade's point of view. I'm also going to throw in a few of my own characters so, if you see a caracter you don't know, they're probably mine. Anyways, have any quesitons, comments, ideas, ect... review my story and if I have time I will upload chapter 6 tonight, if not it will be up as soon as I can possibly get it tomorrow. Thanks again for my story reaching 14 reviews. Don't forget to encourage others to read this story here. Until the next chapter. Love yas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if chapter five was bad and I aplogize in advance is this one is bad too. Thanks Riotstarter1214, TBug, babyxgirl921, McDip, Black-Love-With-M.M, I'mAMusicGirl, and cutier26 for the reviews, I appreciate it. So, here's capter 6, enjoy.**

"I am often surprised by the cleverness, and now and again by the stupidity of my dog; and I have similar experiences with mankind"

- Arthur Schopenhauer (1788-1860)

**Jade's POV**

Do you know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach? That feeling that makes you want to do something nice for someone? Kindness? I dunno, besides no matter what it's called, I hate it. It made me do something stupid, REALLY stupid this morning. When I got to Beck's for our usual Sunday breakfast thingy that he always insisted on, guess who was there? Miss Has-To-But-Her-Way-Into-Everyone's-Lives. Yay.

Now, I'm not stupid I know what Beck looks like what he looks like when he has recently woken up so I don't know who they think they were trying to fool. She had spent the night with him; boy was she really starting to get on my nerves. One day when no one is around to stop me, I'm going to punch her. When he opened the door he looked tired, she on the other hand looked pretty well rested. I wanted to see how mad I could make her so I tried to start some argument by calling her That rather than by her name. Even her name made me want to punch something. Who names their kid Tori?

Skipping all the useless chatter with her annoying voice and Beck defending IT I told him to get ready and her to beat it, she did. Point for me. So, after she left I waited outside for Beck to come out of his house and by time he did we went and got in his truck and went to IHOP. "So," I turned so I could face at him and he glanced at me to show he was listening, "what was she doing there, really?"

"I told you Jade," he said chuckling, "she didn't want to mess with Trina."

"Uh-hu," he was going to have to try a heck of a lot harder to trick me if he wanted to win, "and I'm telling you, Beck, I'm not buying it."

"Fine. Fine. She had to ask me something and so she came over." I rolled my eyes.

"She couldn't have called." He tensed, but quickly relaxed.

"Does it matter?" he glanced over at me, again.

"Yes, it does." I was getting irritated. "Turn around."

"What?" he questioned, staring at me in disbelief as I turned and stared out the windshield.

"I said turn around. Take me home." He wanted to play this game? Oh I was gonna play and I was going to win.

"Jade, are you serious?" I refused to look at him.

"Oh, I'm serious." I unbuckled and reached for the handle. "Turn around or I'm getting out right here." I'd do it and he knew it. He sighed and made a U turn when he could. Point two for me. "We could have made this simple if you would just tell the truth."

He sighed and kept driving, "She couldn't sleep so she showed up and I let her in, okay? Nothing happened."

"Why didn't you tell her to go away?" he sighed

"I couldn't just do that, you know that Jade." He kept his eyes locked on the road, I frowned out the window then glared at a kid that was peering out his window and made his face at me. Needless to say, he didn't do that again and turned around and acted like a good little booger eater.

"Fine." The rest of the ride was quiet and when we got half-way to my house I smirked. "Let's go visit Tori so I can ask her myself."

"No." he looked skeptical.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I promise. I just want to scare her a bit." I smirked. He sighed and headed towards the Vegas' house.

"I'm doing this because you asked, so be nice." I scoffed, and relaxed for the rest of the ride, making a face when he stopped at a McDonalds to get us breakfast.

"What?" he questioned when he got back in the truck with the food. "You told me to turn around and canceled our breakfast date." He shrugged then dug his food from the bag and started eating. What the heck? My stomach was threatening to eat me, Beck, and then itself, so I reached in the bag and pulled out what he got me and started to eat.

After we ate and talked for a little bit then he continued our rout to Tori's. When we got there, there was a lot of noise coming from the house so, I opened the door, and in doing so I managed to shove André down and onto the TV on the ground.

"Oh yay, we came just in time." I smirked as I stepped around the TV and everyone else, as Beck followed me. Just then André sat up and his forearm was quickly starting to cover with blood. My eyes lit up with delight, "Can I touch it?" I asked causing everyone to look at me in shock. "What? I like that kind of stuff." I said. What they should know that by now. I mean really, there was blood and an open wound, it was right up my alley. Some people just don't understand.

"What happened?" Beck asked, moving to standing beside me instead of behind me when I stopped walking and stood next to the TV, so I could get a look at André's arm, that is until Cat's perky little voice interrupted my fascination.

"Tori's TV broke!" Cat answered, smiling because she got to answer the question.

"Obviously." I said irritated at the fact that she could be so perky at this hour, did she ever get tired? "He meant, how did it happen?"

"Oh." Cat said as she slowly twisted around and played with the end of a strand of hair, which just made me even more irritated and ready to scream, she just smiled innocently at me.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Jade yelled.

"Okay," Miss Has-To-Fix-Everyone's-Problems said, then rambled about something; I really didn't care enough to pay attention to her until she started volunteering me and Beck to do charity. Beck agreed and Cat almost went with us on a trip to the hospital again until they remembered that Cat got put in the "special room" because the lady at the front thought she was crazy. So, I helped Beck carry the TV out to the curb as André got in the truck, holding it so his shirt was twisted around it.

We left before they did and I spaced out as Beck and André started talking about what happened with Tori's stupid TV, or something similar to that, I don't know I was more interested in the lines on the street. That is until my new favorite song came on the radio, "Kiss the Rain" by Thriving Ivory, so I turned it up and drummed on my leg to the beat, and saw Beck smile at me out of the corner of his eye. That's when something happened that I didn't expect. Nothing. I didn't feel anything and usually his smiles just made my day, but it didn't. It didn't do anything for me so I distracted myself by grabbing his phone out of one of the cup holders and going through his pictures, most of them of me, that's when Tori texted.

**Tori:** Hey Beck, are ya'll there yet?

I frowned, mostly because I didn't feel jealous, but I still felt irritated enough to reply so she would go away, so I started an argument and hoped that it made her even more irritated than I was about not feeling anything towards the guy that I thought I ? No, I did love Beck, right?

I set the phone down, telling him Tori texted and wanted to know how André was, he nodded and I tried to find something new to distract me. The trip to the hospital was just a blur as I thought through the countless possibilities as to why I was feeling the way I was towards Beck, my boyfriend, of all people. Before I knew it we were out of the hospital and on our way back to Tori's. So, I made up a story about some family thing and had Beck take me home. I walked in my house and shut the door as Beck's truck left my drive way and went back to Tori's. I headed to my room and when I got half way there, there was a knock on the door so, I went to answer the door and when I opened it there he stood. I frowned in digust as I looked at him, but my heart seemed to think other wise as it leapt for joy. This could not be good.

**Sory if i was bad. I was in a hurry because I slept in and I really wanted to get chapter 5 up for you guys and this one I tod someone I'd get chapter 6 up before went to bed. If didn't make Jade's chapter realistic I apoligize an promise to try harde next time. Don't assume it's Robbie at the door because it could be Danny, or any of my own personal characters. I'm going to put off having another Jade chapter until I decide if I want Rade or not or until I can figure out how to give you guys a really good Jade chapter without telling you who is at her door. I think my next few chapters will be Cat chapters so all my Cat fans out there get ready, and my Andre fans don't worry, I'm getting there. I'm planning on have a song chapter using either "Moonlight" or "Where We Blong" by Thiving Ivory (I might use both), if you don't know what I'm talking about go read Angel by Marked-TIVA which is one of my favorite stories on this site ad ceckttose songs and tell me who's chapter(s) I should use them in. Any song titles I put in his story that you guys don't know, you should check them out. Click the review button and send one my way, you know you want tooo. :) Until next time readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews and adds I'mAMusicGirl, babyxgirl921, xoxogossipgirl14, Black-Love-With-M.M, and NinaSkylove. This one is really bad in my opinion because I've been feeling sick and writing bits and pieces from time to time throughout the day. Here's chapter 7 enjoy. 24 reviews, thanks all of you, so much.**

"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."

- James Dean (1931-1955)

**Cat's POV**

I woke up to Tori shaking me and saying something about 6:30 in the morning. "Cat! Wake up! We've got to get you home so that you can get ready for school." I sighed and sat up, slowly opening my eyes to see Tori fully dressed, in a navy blue shirt and a white skirt with Cerulean Blue paint splatters on it and white flats, and ready to go then rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Cute skirt." I yawned then forced myself to get up from the bed, why is it that no bed seems more comfortable than your own? "Alright, let's go." I smiled as I headed out the door and down the stairs to see Train already up as well. "Good morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Was the response I got from her and then she yelled for Tori who walked downstairs with her bag. When everyone was ready to go we went out and got into Trina's car and she headed to my house. Trina looked like she didn't get any sleep at all and Tori looked like she could have used a couple more hours of sleep. I, on the other hand, was alert and rolled down the window to say "hi" to a couple of joggers and one of them threw his empty Starbucks cup at me. How can people be so mean in the morning?

When we pulled up in the driveway of my house, we piled out of the car and I went and pulled the spare keys from a crack along the side of the window and unlocked the door and led them inside my dark house. "I think my parents are still asleep, you guys relax down here and I'll be back." I said as I quickly and quietly made my way upstairs to my room where I picked out my outfit – a pair of grey sort shorts and a low shouldered blue shirt with silver and black designs on it and a pair of black and white wedge heels – for the day and headed for the shower.

When I got out of the shower and was dressed and was getting ready to do my hair, I looked at the time it was 7:10, and school started at 7:30 so I got started on my hair, which only took about five minutes. I walked downstairs and Tori seemed to be a bit more awake and alert, Trina was asleep. So, after we woke her up we all got back into the car and went to school. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like when you're asleep and you know you're asleep, but you have no control over your body and everything feels…different. So, when we got out of the car and headed inside, I kind of looked around as Tori and I headed to our locker to get our stuff for Mr. Sikowitz's class to if anything was out of place that was giving me this feeling nothing.

"Hey, Cat, are you feeling all right? You're not looking so good." I blinked in shock at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, why was she being mean to me?

She sighed. "No, Cat, I mean you don't look like you feel good."

"Ohhh," I smiled, "I feel fine."

"Good." She smiled back and closed her locker after her arms had her books in them. "Then we need to get to class." She said as she headed to Sikowitz's class.

"Okay," I closed my locker a followed, holding my book close to my chest, "why wouldn't I feel good? I take baths regularly with my all of my soaps that help my skin feel silky smooth and I put on lotion everyday, so of course I feel good."

She stopped and faced me. "Cat?"

I looked at her confused. "What? I do. Feel my arm." I said defensively as I thrust my arm out to her.

She sighed. "Cat, I'm not feeling you arm. Come on, let's just get to class." She said then turned on her heel and continued her way to class. I felt offended.

"Poo." I said sadly then followed; I really wanted someone to see how well my person skin treatments were going. When we got into class things WERE different, but not so different that any outsider would notice what I noticed. Beck and Jade were sitting on the same row, but there was a seat between them, Beck turned around and waved when we walked inside, Jade didn't even move as if she just knew who came in without having to look and see. André was sitting in front of the empty seat in front of between Beck and Jade; Robbie was sitting a few seats in front of Jade, Rex sat next to him with no one behind him because it made him nervous, it made sense to me. I don't like people sit behind me, I always feel like they're going to try to do something mean to me, like put gum in my hair. I like my hair.

Tori walked in and sat beside André and in front of Beck, and started talking to them so I just went and sat in the front. "Hello class." Mr. Sikowitz started and when no one showed enthusiasm I put my stuff jump and jumped up.

"Yay!" I yelled then got a piece of candy as a reward for showing any type of excitement as I sat back down.

"Seriously, would it kill you people to be excited about anything?" he asked, nobody said anything , that reminded me of a story.

"Ooo!" I smiled. "So one time me and my brother were jumping on the bed and he fell so then my mom had to take him to the hospital." I realized how sad of a story that was and was disappointed in myself.

"So?" Robbie asked as if there was more to the story.

"So what?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"So what happened to him?" he questioned louder.

I was lost. "What happened to who?"

"Your brother!" he shouted.

How rude, to yell at someone. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"What Cat I wasn-" it was too late, he had already been mean to me and I was in no mood for it, so I turned back around and ignored him. I heard Tori tell him it was "okay" and to just "let it go", but it wasn't okay and he shouldn't just let it go. He was being mean to me and I didn't say anything to him.

I kind of spaced out, for the first time ever, during Sikowitz's class and missed André and Robbie's one act play, Sikowitz's weird antics, and a whole bunch of other stuff. To be honest, I did feel good, but I didn't feel well. Maybe that's what Tori was asking earlier? Oh well, so when the bell rung I was one of the first ones out of the room. Once that squeeze feeling in my stomach started, I darted to the restroom only to be yanked into the janitor's closet, by Jade. When did this turn into our meeting room? It didn't matter because Jade looked ready to hit someone, cry, scream, and a bunch of other stuff. "Jade, are you okay?" as I tried to be careful to cover my mouth just in case the feeling decided to dart up at any moment.

"Cat, yesterday, someone showed up at my house." She sighed and started pacing.

"So? Lots of people show up at my house." I blinked in confusion as she stopped and faced me. What she said next is something I will never forget.

"Cat, this is different because when I saw him, my heart and stomach did flips. I think I might like him, more than I like Beck." I blinked.

"Who is it?" She sighed.

"You're never going to believe this, but it's…."

**No, I didn't forget therest, no there isn't more to this one. That's the end. lol. In chapter 10 I will tell you who showed up at Jade's door and answered her phone when Beck called. I had to leave you like this because I'm not feeling well and I might not get to post anything for a while. Don't forget to review. Until next time. Thank you again, for everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol. I love how my friend, whom I wrote this story for, keep texting me and asking if it's SinJin. I'm not telling anyone who it is at Jade's door and who answered Jade's phone until the tenth chapter. I love this story because you guys make it so much fun to write. Okay, here we go thank you iLLy Mc DiLLy, I'mAMusicGirl, dooaghgirl4ever, and my friend - Sierra for the reviews and adds. Are you guys ready for it? Well, here it is chapter 8, enjoy.**

Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? ~Richard Bachxzi

**Cat's POV**

Wow, Jade had a serious problem. I thought about what she had told me the rest of the day, as I fought off the squeeze feeling in the pit of my stomach enough to get four of my seven classes over with. But, I couldn't stay any longer and went to the nurse, whom told me that I needed to go home before I got anyone else sick. So, I did.

I didn't want to bother my mom or dad, so I started walking home and couldn't help, but noticed the sparkling deep blue Eclipse - that looked like a starry night out in the country - that was trying to discreetly following me. I bit my lip and kept glancing over my shoulder as I walked until the car finally gave up. _"Who was that?" _I questioned as I got closer and closer to my house.

Anyways, that didn't matter, what mattered was how everyone seemed different and yet, the same all at the same time. Robbie seemed…happy and I mean genuinely happy for what seemed like the first time ever since I met him. Rex was quieter, even though when he did talk he his usual stuff seemed slightly worse, which made me sort of worry about what was going on with those two. André claimed to have a new girlfriend and the way he talked about her made him glow, so he must've really liked her. I was glad that my friends were happy, everything was working out the way it should, but then there was the question as to what was going to happen with Tori, Beck, Jade, and now _him. _Hopefully something happened soon so that it would get worked out so that everyone was happy.

"Cat?" someone called my name and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I looked into the eyes of the person that knew me better than anyone else in the whole world and was always there for me.

"Hey Luke!" I shouted as I ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" He looked good, his deep blue-green eyes highlighted by his golden-light brown hair eyebrow which looked good on his tanned complexion that he had gotten over the years of living near the beach in Florida.

He raised a golden brown, eyebrow after releasing me. "Are you saying you don't want to see me?"

I laughed and pushed a straying lock of hair back behind my ear. "Of course not, I'm just surprised since you moved to Florida. When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I couldn't help, but be happy. I had grown up with Luke and he always seemed to know what to say when I was down. Maybe I should talk to him about the Jade, Beck and Tori thing.

He laughed as he motioned for me to keep walking. "A few friends and I decided to come for vacation. We were driving down the street when I saw you, so I told them pull over and well, here I am." He shrugged as we continued walking. "I didn't tell you because I figured you'd be busy and I also wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did." I playfully bumped into him, but he seemed somewhat distracted. "Hey, are you okay? If you're feeling sick, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be in school, but I wasn't feeling too well, so now I'm going some to take some medicine and get some rest"

"No, I'm fine. But, I can let you go if you want me to." He stopped and looked as if he was worried."

"No, no, no. You can't leave; I just got to see you." I pouted and tugged on his arm, pulling him towards my house.

He laughed and let me pull him along. "Alright, but if I get sick I'm suing." He joked as we continued to walk, when we got there I unlocked the door then walked in.

"Do you want anything?" I questioned as I set my bag down against the wall by the stairs.

He walked in and looked around, approving it with a whistle. "Nah, I'm good Kit-Kat." He smirked in satisfaction at the slight pink tint that crept onto my cheeks then walked down the two stairs and went and sat on the plush, crushed white velvet couch.

"You sure?" I offered once more, walking backwards across the black carpet to the kitchen.

"Positive." He answered, grabbing the remote from the glass table in front of him and flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch at 1:30 in the evening. I went into the kitchen, looked through a cabinet and pulled out a black basket with a few bottle of pills of stuff like, Aspirin, Ibuprofen, ect…things that people would take that wasn't prescription.

"Hey, Kit-Kat?" Luke shouted to me, why he shouted I don't know. I was sick, not going deaf, but he must not have thought I could hear him since we were in two different rooms.

"Yeah? What is it?" I was becoming irritated with this stupid basket as continued digging, looking at each label.

"Now that I think about it, I could use a glass of water. Do you mind?" he questioned, a hint of begging in his voice.

I couldn't help, but smile and shake my head in shame. He was so cute sometimes. "Sure, just give me a minute, okay?"

"Alright." he answered.

As I dug through the basket for something to make my stomach settle down I didn't hear anyone knock at the door although later Luke would tell me someone did. I didn't hear him get up off the couch and go answer the door or the low whispers that sounded like murmurs of two scheming teenaged boys. But, if you asked Luke he opened the door and it was someone that was at the wrong house.

If I had been paying attention I would have heard it all, I would have been able to scream for help or at least use some of my three years of Karate. But, I wasn't, I thought I was safe with Luke, I trusted him. So when the hand came around and covered my mouth with a chloroform drenched rag, causing me to drop the basket of medicine. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. As I was starting to feel dizzy and weak I heard him say something similar to "Sorry Kit-Kat, but we need the money." As I felt my body be lifted up, tossed over a shoulder, that couldn't have been his, and then head the click of the door. _"What are they doing to do to me?_" and _"Where are they taking me?"_ Were my last thoughts as my body went numb and my world went black.

**Okay, next chapter I'm going to write as a Andre POV/Robbie POV. I was distracted - yes, again - while riting tis because I couldn't get peopel to quit texting me so I kept losing my train of thought. One more chapter until Jade's secrets come out. Are you guys ready? I'm aready working on it as I put this up. Thanks for everything you guys. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and adds **Riotstarter1214, Sierra, McDip and funelcakerocks **and future reviews for chapter 8. Due to a request - and constant pestering of Sierra - I went ahead and wrote chapter 9 so, here it is.**

**Disclaimder: I do NOT own any character from Victorious, _but_ I DO own Adelle, Jason, Corrine, Luke (from chapter 8), and Lilly.**

"If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader."

- John Quincy Adams

**André's POV**

"So, you will call me right?" her delicate voice was music to my ears, much what I imagined a chorus of angels would sound like. I laughed and looked down into her emerald green eyes that peered up at me.

"You know I will." She rolled her eyes then gave me a smile that reached her eyes and made my heart freeze.

"Mhmm. Promise me." She smirked as she pulled me closer to her so that she was pinned between me and the locker.

"I promise." I said as I leaned down to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head, causing me to kiss her cheek. "Hey, you cheated."

"And I will continue to until you call me, tonight." She gave me a playful smirk as she wiggled from in between me and the locker then headed to class. She was going to be the death of me, if things kept going like this. I sighed and played the melody that unlocked my locker then started going through books, mostly to just calm down and get a breather when I heard a familiar giggle.

I turned around to see my two best friends, Beck Oliver and Tori Vega, standing there with smiles on their faces. "Have fun?" Tori asked as she slid against the lockers right next to me, Beck stood beside her, smirking at her comment.

"Depends." I shut my locker and turned to face them and Tori raised an eyebrow at me, "did you two like what ya'll saw?"

Tori laughed and playfully hit my arm. "Does this one try to eat your face off like the last one?"

"It doesn't matter, so long as André is happy." Beck said, cutting me off from answering Tori.

"Thank you Beck." I smiled as I adjusted my bag and the bell rang. "Well, off to class, coming Beck?" I asked as I started to walk to class then turned back around.

"Yeah, actually, I need to talk to Tori about something, so I'll catch up." He said, going from staring down at Tori to looking at me. Something was definitely going on.

"Yeah, alright." I said as I turned back around and headed to class, stopping just as I turned the corner. I watched as Beck said something to Tori, I was too far away to hear, then Tori laughed and slapped his arm, it all seemed normal, but nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. Beck put his hand up on the locker, right next to Tori's head, leaned down and kissed Tori. Once she wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss quickly heated up, I decided to just leave them be and go to class. Boy was Jade going to be mad.

Needless to say, Beck didn't show up for the class and when the bell rang, signaling freedom I noticed that they were even in the school. "Don't forget to call me." Adelle called out as she blew a kiss in my direction and continued out the door. I was about to go catch up with her when Beck caught up to me.

"Hey man, where have you been? You missed class." I said as we headed out the side doors, which were closer than the front door, and headed for Beck's truck.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he unlocked his truck then got in, starting it as I got in. "Tori needed help with something and we don't usually do anything in that class."

"Beck," I sighed, I had to tell him, "I saw you make out with Tori in the hall. What if Jade finds out?" I saw him tense then he drove out of the parking lot and headed towards my house, ending the conversation.

**Robbie's POV**

School was out and I was in a pretty good mood. Rex had stopped insulting me, although he never said why. I walked towards my house, holding Rex carefully, when the bullies that usually liked to jump me after school - steal Rex from me then have me chase him as they threw him over the fence into a yard with a vicious dog – surrounded me. _"Okay, here it comes."_ I thought I wasn't going to let this get me down.

"Oh boy." said Rex, saying something for the first time that day, "Here we go, time to get jumped by the Ugly Crew." I shut my eyes and cringed, ready to take the beating that was coming because of Rex's mouth when they started laughing.

Laughing? What, what was going on? I opened my eyes to see them laughing then the leader, Jason, rested his hand on my shoulder. "Cute puppet, Robbie." Did he just call me by my name?

"Who are you calling a puppet?" asked an irritated Rex.

"Look," Jason said, "how about you and your, friend, there come over to my house with me? I've got someone wanting to meet ya."

Crap. He was going to kill me, he was inviting me to his house and kill me the burry my body then dispose of Rex so that he wouldn't be able to say anything. They were brave to invite me out in public. "It's nothing like that." Jason said as if reading my mind, Mom always did call me her open book.

"Yeah, sure, alright." And so, I let Jason lead me to his house, Rex staying quiet, probably from fear too. When we got here Jason opened the door and motioned me to go in first. So, hesitantly, I did and looked around. Nothing wrong in here.

"Robbie." Rex whispered. "What's goin' on man?"

"I don't know Rex."

"Did you bring them to me?" The voice was calm and soothing, yet threatening and deadly all at the same time. Shame since it came from an angel and her friend. She sauntered in, he auburn curls, bouncing with ever step, the sunlight danced in her eyes, making them have a glowing effect, she was gorgeous with her fair skin, average height, and perfect body, yet she seemed so deadly. She wore a green shirt with a black jacket on over it and a pair of blue denim skinny jeans with a pair of black boots. "Hi Robbie." Let me just say, my name sounded amazing coming form her mouth.

"H-hi." I stammered and she grinned.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite." She paused, "Too hard." She winked at me and I about melted.

"Pull it together man." Rex said, scolding me.

"And you, must be Rex," said the wooden mini-me in her arms. I had a feeling that this day was going to just get better and better.

"My name is Corrine," Said the master of the puppet, "and this is my friend, Lilly." She smiled and setting Lilly down on the couch to shake my hand. I carefully sat Rex down on the couch beside Lilly and as I took her hand I knew one thing for sure. I liked Corrine.

**Guys, next chapter is 10! I'm going to spend all day working on it and perfecting it for you guys. Who's ready to find out stuff about Jade West? Review and I will put chapter 10 up as soon as it's ready. But, if you don't review remember that I have Cat hidden somewhere and I also have Jade's secret(s). So Review if you want them. Jk. Until next time you guys. Hint: Lilly, Corrine, and Jason all know something that's going to be important real soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the adds, reviews, and - most importantly - the support from Sierra, skaterbaby-4-14, I'mAMusicGirl, McDip, Carlalinda, funelcakerocks, and xBorix. Well, here it is you guys, what you've all been waitin for chapter 10, enjoy.**

"People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something one finds, it is something one creates."

~Thomas Szasz, "Personal Conduct," _The Second Sin_, 1973

**Jade's POV- Jade's house – One day ago**

_I headed to my room and when I got half way there, there was a knock on the door so, I went to answer the door and when I opened it there he stood. I frowned as I looked at him, but my heart seemed to think other wise as it leapt for joy. This could not be good._

"Hey Jade, you look lovely as always." He smirked as he took a step closer and I took a step back.

"What do you want?" I snarled, blocking his view and access to my house.

"To come and see you, of course. Are you still with that one guy, ummm, Beck was it?" he questioned as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes and I don't know." I sighed and admitted as I walked out of the house, shutting the door behind me then leaning on it.

"Yes, that's his name and you don't know if you are or not or yes, you are still dating him and you don't know his name? Because if you don't know your own boyfriend's name that's bad, Kitten." He playfully scolded me, causing me to laugh.

"Luke, I needed that more than anything, thank you." I said as he moved closer and moved a piece of hair from in front of my face.

"Good. You know what I need?" he questioned.

"What would that be?" I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"A kiss from one amazing woman." He smiled as blush crept onto my cheeks. "And some food, what do you say we go out and eat while I'm in town?"

"Alright." I nodded. "Just let me get my phone and jacket and we can go."

"No need. We'll be back before anyone can miss you too much." I gave him a look of doubt. "I promise and they would miss you if you went missing." I couldn't help, but smile at this. Luke knew my home life and what I was thinking before I ever said anything. It felt like he just knew me without me having to say anything at all.

"Well, alright, if you're sure." I said as I walked off the porch and over to his blue Eclipse.

"So, how are Cat, Robbie, and André?" he asked as he walked over to the driver's side, unlocked the door then ducked inside and started the car. I got in, shut the door then buckled.

"They're fine. Cat is…well, Cat." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Still hasn't changed?" he questioned as he looked out the back window as he backed up then turned back around and took off down the street. "And what about the other two?"

"Robbie's still carries around that puppet, I'm still hoping he loses it somewhere and André's pretty good, had to go take him to the hospital with Beck earlier."

"And then they just dropped you off to get rid of you or something?" I raised an eyebrow, being sure to keep his eyes on the busy road.

"No, I told them I had a family thing today." I admitted.

"Well, do you?"

"No, I just didn't want to go back to Tori's house."

"Tori? Who is Tori?" I smirked at the chance to be able to vent.

"She's this little annoying new girl that Beck ahs grown fond of. He swears they're just friends and it's more of a brother and sister type thing, but I know that there's more. I mean she was at his house this morning for craps sake. She just…" I growled and let my anger out and punched the dashboard. "She pisses me off so damn bad, Luke. It's like everything she does is just perfect and everyone adores her and she always gets her way. And if I do anything I get scolded like I'm just this horrible, vicious, person. It's just so darn frustrating." I admitted as I leaned the seat back a little bit and held my head. "It just sucks because Beck's the main one that apologizes for the things I say to her and for what I do to her. He's always defending her. Always."

"Hey, hey." Luke said then look hold of the hand I punched the dash board with and looked away from the street just long enough to kiss my knuckles. "You keep doing that and you're going to hurt yourself, Angel." I sighed and couldn't' help, but laugh. "I'm serious; Beck is an idiot if he chooses her over you. So, I'll tell you what, if he's stupid enough to let you fall, I'll be smart enough to catch you."

"Thanks Luke, you always seem to know what do say to make my day that much better." I smiled as I relaxed and just let him hold my hand as I thought about what he said. "Do you think he likes her, more than me I mean."

"I don't know, Kitten." His thumb stroked the back of my hand. "It's going to be okay, no matter what happens. Everything always works out in the end. And if it seems that bad to you, I'll talk your parents into letting you come live with me in Florida." He kissed my hand again. "Alright?"

I smiled at the thought of finally leaving this place, my Hell on Earth, and going to live with Luke while Beck stayed here and adored his precious little Tori. "Yeah, alright. Wake me up when we get there, I need a nap." I said, closing my eyes.

"You got it. Anything for you, Jade." I smirked and drifted into sleep, dreaming of a life with Luke instead of Beck, like I had been for two years now.

"Hey, Kitten. Wake up, were here." I received a gentle shake that brought me somewhat back to reality. I didn't want to wake up to be honest because that would mean that my nice life with Luke would be over and I'd be back to being the girl that didn't know if she was in love with Beck, the guy that was supposed to be her boyfriend.

"Kitten." He sang in my ear and I couldn't help, but blow my cover by smiling. "Ah, there she is, up and at 'em, Gorgeous." I kept my eyes closed, but turned my head towards him

"I don't wanna." I whined, but opened one of my eyes when he kissed my cheek and then on my temple. "Fine, you win. This time, but don't make a habit of it." I mumbled as we got out of the car and headed inside Olive Garden. Our dinner was pretty good, I've had worse, but I've also had better. We talked about a bunch of nonsense and just really enjoyed ourselves. He mostly talked about how he was serious about wanting to take me to Florida to live with him and all I had to do was call. I was seriously thinking about it, Beck made me happy and he might love me, but it was obvious that he loved Tori more. The more I said it, to myself and out loud, the more I realized that it was true and that was oaky. I also realized that the more I said it, the more I found out that I was more in love with Luke than Beck.

When we got my house, Luke kissed me good night, told me to think about his offer and then took off when I got out. I walked inside and my dad was on the phone repeatedly saying "Hello?" and "Is anybody there?" at first I didn't think anything of it. I waved to my dad, he didn't notice, and headed to my house then started to my room when he called out.

"Jade!" I sighed and turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked and then caught the thing that flew towards me. My cell phone.

"Someone's on there, but they won't nswer." I looked down and saw it was Beck.

"You answered my phone?" I shouted then put the phone to my ear. "Hello? Beck?" Too late the line was dead. Crap, there had to be a reason as to why he called. I'd just have to ask him the next time that I saw him. We needed to talk about Tori, Luke, and, us – if there even was an "us" any more, which I doubted. I sighed and headed to my room then went and got in the shower. I relaxed as I thought of today and the look in Beck's eyes when he looked at Tori and about how happy Luke made me verses how happy Beck made me feel.

I was so deep in thought that only when the water turned cold did I span out of my trance like state then got out and started getting ready for bed. I sat at my desk and checked my e-mail hen sighed and went onto my Slap page and update my status.

**Newest Update:**

I'm starting to understand things a little bit better now, but not sure what to do. Stupid feelings. And WHY would you answer my phone!

**Mood:**

Annoyed

I sighed and shut down my lap top then climbed into bed, thinking about everything, mostly about Luke when my phone chimed, signaling a text. I sighed, rolled over and grabbed my phone off of my bed side table then opened the message. I was so tired.

**From:** Luke

**Message:** Good-night, Kitten. Sweet dreams.

**Received:** 9:28 PM

I smiled, set my phone back down then rolled back over, pulled my covers up to my neck then fell asleep and continued my earlier dream of me living with Luke.

**Yes, I went there. I couldn't help myself, I'm not going to put up any more chapter until later because Sierra kept texting me and wouldn't let me eat until I finished. :( I love her though. I love you guys too. Not sure what I'm going to do for 11, but I'm thinking so don't worry. Don't forget to review and to tell everyone about this story. Until next time readers. By the way can I just say that as of chapter 9 this stoy has 37 reviews? I am like so happy about that. I'm goin to start a new story soon, while I work on this one. I'll tell you guys to check it out when I have it figured out. P.S. it might be on a different website so, just be on the look out. Later, love yas. Mwah! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you fir the adds, reviews, and everything Luna Tuna Potter, Jack P Tollers, Marked-TIVA, Sierra, McDip, I'mAMusicGirl, and Carlalinda. This is the shortest chapter so far, so to make it up I will put chapter 12 up befor I go to bed. Enjoy**

"Then you should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!"

- Joanne Kathleen Rowling (author of Harry Potter)

**Cat's POV**

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoed and in the distance I could hear water drip. The faint smell of mold drifted to my nose, along with something else, every time I heard a door bang shut. I didn't feel anything around my head so I wasn't blind folded, I was just in a really dark place that was really scaring me. "Is anybody there?" I called out, but all I got as a response was my voice bouncing off the walls and the faint sound of…cards shuffling?

"Okay, think Cat, think" I whispered, trying to focus, but I couldn't the only thing that kept coming to my mind was _"I'm going to die. Alone, here and nobody will ever find me. I'll be another unsolved murder." _My shoulder was starting to hurt so, when I went to shift I found that I couldn't someone had bound me really rightly to this chair and my arm was at an awkward angle. _"How could Luke do this to me?"_ Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I heard a gruff voice answer my phone then followed by a cough. I tried to turn my head towards the person, but they were behind me and turning my neck in any direction hurt, a lot. "She's not available." I couldn't help my instincts, so I screamed. "Hold on." I heard him set the phone down, the chair scrape against the floor and the sound of his shoes hit the pavement as he walked towards me. "Shut up." He hissed as he yanked my head backwards by my hair causing me be quiet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" someone yelled the quickly walked over. "Let her go." He warned.

"Luke, she keep screaming." He said, still keeping his hold until I heard something click then he let go. I still couldn't turn my head because it hurt so badly to see what it was.

"I'm warning you." Luke growled, on the verge of sounding inhuman. "Touch her again and it WILL be the last thing that you EVER do, am I clear?"

"As crystal." Then man hissed then headed back to where he was before and Luke started to cut the ropes the restrained my hands.

"I'm sorry, Kit-Kat." He whispered then closed the pocket knife and put it up. "Hold on." He said as he stepped off a ways to take a phone call.

I pulled my hands free then rubbed my raw wrists as I looked around, trying to see where I was, but not succeeding since all that I could see was a small lantern that was set on a table that allowed me to see the silhouette of the man that came over earlier and a small cloud of smoke and one that sat near me so that they could see what I was doing.

As I looked around Luke walked over and handed me a sack with something that smelt so good that it made my mouth water in it. "Come on." He took hold of my hand and helped me up and led me to, what I hoped, was the door. "I'm going to take you to my cousins' house and have them watch you okay?" I nodded and kept walking, more focused on getting the warm food into my stomach. He grabed my phone from the man that decided to treat me like a rag doll rather than a human being, led me outside to his truck then helped me in, shut my door then went, and got in on his side. "Go ahead and eat." Was all he had to say before I started eating like I'd never seen food before, even though in all reality it had probably only been three or four hours. He chuckled then turned on his car, the head lights coming on, then back up and took off down the street.

"What are their names?" I asked after calming down my eating.

"Corrine, Lilly, and Jason. Don't worry, they'll be nicer than those guys, I promise." he said as he contiued to me drive to my new prison.

**Sorry for it being so short, next I'll put Robbie's up and then go back to Beck and Tori.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. Sorry for making Cat's last one so short, but since she didn't know where she was I couldn't do much. Thank you for the adds, reviews, support, and ect Sierra, McDip, and liviblueeyes. Alright, this one is longer and pretty darn good if I do say so myself. So, here it is Chapter.**

To speak and to speak well are two things. A fool may talk, but a wise man speaks.

- Ben Jonson

**Robbie's POV**

"So, please sit down." Corrine motioned to the other end of the couch then sauntered over to a black swayed chair that was at the end of the couch that was closest for Robbie when he sat down. "Jason, could you get me a glass of pink lemonade?" she asked and when he raised an eyebrow she pouted. "Please?"

He sighed then went into the kitchen and she turned back to me and smiled. "So, you're Jason's sister?" I questioned and she nodded. "Full sister?" Another nod. "How come I haven't seen you around school?"

"Oh, I don't go to your school, but that isn't the reason I had my brother bring you here or even the point for this whole conversation." Jason came in a brought her lemonade then sat down on the edge of the table as she started drinking it.

"So, what is the point?" I asked Corrine, but making sure to keep an eye on Jason, something about him just didn't sit right with me. Now that I thought about it the atmosphere in the whole room was…awkward.

It was Jason that answered me. "The point is that our cousin, we can't tell you his name so don't even ask, has someone that you and your friends are going to miss dearly if we don't get money." He smirked and a small giggle escaped from Corrine. So they brought me here to tell me that they had…who exactly? _"Everyone was at school except for…" _My eye widened, they had Cat.

"Where is she? Where is Cat?" I asked, starting to get up. Corrine now had an eerie smile spread across her face. Something was off with this girl, but what was it?

"Ooo, did you hear that Jason? Her name is Cat, like the animal. Cute. Cousin didn't tell us that just that we couldn't "play" with her. Phewy." She pouted then finished her glass then gave the glass to Jason.

"Cousins doesn't run everything, besides he won't notice if we did the little stuff." He set the glass on the table behind him and smirked at me. "Unless we get $10 every other day that she's here." He said and held out his hand.

"Jason!" Corrine snapped causing him to drop his hand and both of us to look at her. She shifted in the seat so that her feet were under her and she was more comfortable. "Don't be so cheap." She looked at me. "It's $10 for us not to cut her, $15 for us not to burn her, and $20 for her in perfect condition for that day and the next. Then a new payment." She said with her game face on. Jason, on the other hand, turned to face me – his eyes burning bright with greed and a grin on his face that the Cheshire Cat would have trouble competing with – and held out his hand once again.

"You heard the lady, pay up." He sneered, enjoying having the upper hand once more. I sighed and stood up and dug in my pockets for my wallet. I pulled it out then looked inside, hoping to find a 20, but only succeeding in finding a 10 and 15.

"This is all I have on my person right now." I said handing him the $25. "Do I get to take her with me now for that?" at this Corrine threw her head back and laughed like a maniac, Jason chuckled then shook his head in shame, setting the $25 in Corrine's lap."

"Whoo," she said, whipping the tears from her eyes after she calmed down, "$5 for the girl? I don't think so, nice try though." She picked up the money and stuffed it into her bra, claiming it as her own and causing Jason to frown. She was clearly the leader of the two. "That's not even close to the amount that our cousin is wanting for her."

I sat back down and looked at her, my face probably screwed into a giant question mark. "Then how much are you asking for her?" she smirked.

"That's the question I've been waiting for ever since I told you we have her." She smirked then untangled herself from the chair then walked over and caressed my face then looked at me with heated passion in her eyes. She licked her lip then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "$25,000. No more, no less." Then planted a kiss on my cheek and walked over to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder, her back towards me. "Get them out of the house before Cousin shows up or Mother or Father show up. I don't want them thinking I'd date him."

He nodded and she walked over and delicately picked up Lilly. "We're making serious money this time Lil," she told the puppet as she headed up the stairs, "hopefully it won't be like last time when the people didn't come up with the money in time and we just killed the poor fool." She started humming as the shadows wrapped themselves around her like a loving mother's arms.

Jason mumbled something about his sister then shook it off and turned his attention back to me. The flame dying from his eyes - if it was directed towards his sister's retreating form then this family had some serious problems, but that wasn't my problem right now. The problem was that if I didn't tell the others and we couldn't come up with the money, they were going to kill her.

"Come on, Puppet Boy." He said then got up then went, grabbed hold of Rex and headed towards the door. I got up followed him, glancing up the stairs only to see the shadows. I sighed, took Rex and then walked out onto the porch I started to walk off then turned around.

"You two, better not touch a single red hair on her head. She is a nice and girl and doesn't deser-" Jason made a face of annoyance then slammed the door shut in my face. "ve this." I sighed as I heard his foot steps walk away from the door until I couldn't hear them any more.

"_Hmmm… I wonder…"_ I thought as I started circling the house then stopping near an open window on the second floor in the backyard, who leaves their gate open?

"Hello?" Corrine's voice rang true to my ears so I pressed myself against the house as the light flicked on. "Hey Luke, how's everything going?" she asked.

"_The Luke that used to go to school with us then moved to Florida?"_ I looked up and saw some of her auburn hair dangle from the window. "Yeah, we're ready for you to bring her here." She sighed irritatedly. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Kill-Joy. 'Don't touch this one.'" She mocked his voice. I saw the light near my flick on and suddenly Jason was at it.

"_Oh God, please don't let him see me."_ I thought as I started walking away from the window and back around to the front.

I had to tell someone, but who? I started to walk into the neighbor's yard when the headlights of a car blinded me as the car turned onto the street. I quickly ducked down behind a bush then ran and hide behind a car as the - almost black – car pulled into Corrine and Jason's driveway. The driver got out and then let the passenger out and led them to the pourch, the curtains moved then the door opened and Jason stood in the door way. "This her?" he questioned, taking in Cat's features.

"Yeah, this her. Are you going to move?" Luke asked then led Cat inside and the door shut. Yep, it was that Luke. Who could I tell that would believe me? I looked at my cell phone, 10:17 PM. Who could I tell, that was still up and whose parents wouldn't grip at me for banging on the door at this hour? I smirked as a name popped in my head then I straightened up and took off running, holding Rex close to me, to Beck's house.

**Can you guess who's POV is next? If you said Beck, you are dead wrong it is Andre's. Just kidding, it's Beck's and it might be longer than his last one because a lot of stuff needs to be cleared up. Next chapter I'm going to try to make one of my better ones. Review this so that Cat can live. Just kidding, I could never kill Kit-Kat...or could I? Nah. Until next time you guys. Love Yas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I am so tired and have earned the right to sleep in later. This is offically my longest chapter and probably the only one I'm putting up today (I doubt it though). Lol. Thank you for the reviews Sierra, McDip, I'mAMusicGirl, and future reviewers. Chapter 13, and offically my favorite one, enjoy. Sorry put it up so quickly.**

Worrying is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do, but it gets you nowhere.

- Glenn Turner

**Beck's POV**

When André told me that he caught me with Tori I had nothing to say, what could I say that would make it not seem as bad? I was still with Jade, yet I spent the last class of the day with playing Tongue War with Tori. So, I just said the truth, hoping he'd understand.

We were driving down the street and I could feel André's eyes staring at me, demanding answers I sighed and glanced at him so that he'd know he had won. Alright," I said, turning my eyes back to the road, "you wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah, the truth would be kinda nice." He nodded and turned towards me.

"Alright, so Tori and I both admitted that we like each other." I started

"And so you broke up with Jade, right?" he asked, anger hinting at his voice.

"Not exactly. You see, I want to get her alone and I was going to call her that night that we took you to the hospital and tell her to come over, but she never answered and once I got a hold of her some other guy answered." I frowned, thinking about it again then shook it off before I could get mad again.

"Damn…" was all André said then he turned his attention back out the window and sighed. "I'm sorry man."

"It's alright, I just don't wanna talk about it until I'm able to get it all figured out with Jade" I said, focusing on the road.

"So, what if was just nobody like that, are you going to stay with Jade?" he questioned.

"Nah, I love Tori. I mean, I love Jade too, but not as much as I used to, maybe I never loved her like that and Tori just made me realize it. I don't know. I'll get it figured out soon enough." I shrugged and kept driving.

"Yeah." Was all he said and the rest of the ride to his house was quiet. I dropped him off at his house then took off home as I thought about what I was going to do about the whole Tori and Jade thing. I gave up about half way and turned on the radio, hit CD and listened to the CD full of random songs that all of my friends made me as a gift for just being me, I guessed.

I was somewhat relived when I pulled up in the driveway behind my trailer and "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston started paying. I killed my truck, went inside my trailer, threw my bag across the room, laid back on my bed and thought as I slipped into unconsciousness and dreamt about how my life would be with either of the two girls that were, unknowingly to them, paying Tug-Of-War with my heart.

I was half way through my dream of having Jade as a bride when my phone starts playing "Finally Falling" and vibrating in my pocket. I grunted then woke up, dug my phone out of my pocket and answered on the last ring "Hello?" I asked, tiredly.

"Beck? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did, but we need to talk." It was Jade.

I sighed and sat up then yawned. "Yeah, I know we do. Come over and we will."

She hesitated. "Is Tori there?" How did I know that was going to be what she was going to ask?

"No, Jade, she's not. She's at her house, she needed to talk to her dad about something, some come over before it get too dark. I've got things to do.

"Alright." she said then hung up. I sighed, hung up, and rubbed my eyes. Could she not have let me think about Tori before she called? Oh well, this had to be taken of now. I groaned as I got up and tried my best not to look sleep deprived. Jade showed up around 4:30 and it was a 30 minute walk from my house to her's, depending on how fast you walked. I let her in then sat on my bed and she sat at the small table, facing me.

"Alright, you first. Who answered your phone?" I asked angrily, wishing I had gotten a bit more sleep than I did.

She looked up at me and blinked. "My dad." She said as if it were obvious, I on the other hand felt bad, but only a little I started to say something when she held up her hand to stop me. "Let me go first," she sighed, looked at her hands for a while then looked back up, "Beck, I think I'm in love with someone else, I'm sorry."

At first I sat there in complete shock for a while then shook it off. "Jade, don't be sorry." I said and took her hands and smiled at her. "Because I've, subconsciously, fallen in love with Tori I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. But, I still love you, only it's more like how I love Cat, like a sister." I admitted and she nodded and we just sat there, soaking in what we both admitted we felt for one another.

It was quiet as Jade stared at me and I stared back, then slowly a smile spread across her face and she threw herself into my arms and hugged me. I blinked, but returned the hug. "Beck, I thought this was going to be hard and you'd be mad at me, but I'm also glad to know that it wasn't just me that felt that there was nothing any more."

I smiled and said the only thing that came to my mind. "Me too Jade. Friends?"

She laughed and we pulled apart and she held out her hand. "Friends." She smiled as we shook hands. "People change, as does their taste in a lot, and we just happened to change enough to the point that we drifted away from each other."

"_Glad that's over."_ I thought as I let out the breath I realized I'd been hold since I admitted my love for Tori to her. "I don't know about you." I said getting up, "but I am hungry." She nodded. "Alright, you can eat with us and we can watch a movie then I'll take you home, alright?"

"Yeah, alright." she said as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. We walked out of my trailer and into the house. Mom looked up as we walked in and smiled.

"There's the happy couple." She said then got up and went and hugged Jade. "I bet you two are hungry." She smiled and let Jade go.

"Actually, Mrs. Oliver, Beck and I aren't together any more." Jade admitted causing Mom to frown.

"Don't worry, you two will get over whatever's putting a bump in your road." She turned and headed for the kitchen without waiting for an answer as to if we were hungry or not. "Ever since Beck bought that trailer, we haven't got to see much of you or him." She called from the kitchen.

Jade looked at me and motioned for me to follow my mom. I sighed. "Aright, pick out a movie and I'll talk to her." I said then headed towards to kitchen. "Mom?" I asked as I went a sat on the side of the counter that faced the kitchen.

"Yes, Honey?" she asked as she buzzed around the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Mom, Jade and I aren't together." I said slowly.

"I know, Jade just told me, Sweetie." She stopped and patted my cheek. "It'll be okay, you'll be back together soon. She's such a pretty girl."

"Yes, she is." I admitted, "But, we both agreed that we don't feel the same for each other any more and I've kinda got this other girl that I like already."

Mom stopped for a while and stared at me then smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, Honey. Most relationships don't last past high school. It's good that you've moved on. So, tell me about this new girl." I laughed. I could always count on mom to be supportive of my decisions no matter what. So, as she cooked dinner, I sat at the counter and told my mom about the girl I was in love with and my new Soon-To-Be-Girlfriend, Tori Vega.

Once Mom was finished cooking me, Jade, Dad, and Mom sat in the front room and watch the movie that Jade picked out, Paranormal Activity, and ate. Occasionally Mom would scream and jump, I had to admit that I didn't sit there like a statue like my Dad did. I couldn't tell if it was from fear or boredom. Jade on the other hand chose to see it as a comedy and thought most of it was funny, but yet boring.

Once it was over, thank God, me and Jade said good-night to my parents and Jade promised that even though we weren't dating that when she came over she'd say hi to my parents. I went out and got in my truck and started it as Jade climbed into the passenger side. "That was fun." She said as she yawned and stretched. I nodded in agreement because when I went to say "yeah" a yawn came out instead and she laughed. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and it read 7:10 PM. I back out of the drive way and took off driving to Jade's house, which would took about fifteen minutes.

When I got back home from dropping Jade off it was 7:40 and I thought of nothing, but my bed. I got out of my truck, walked into my trailer, stripped down to my boxer then climbed into bed. I almost fell asleep as soon as I touched my bed, then I had to sit up to call Tori.

"Hello?" her voice answered, sounding strained.

"Hey Tor. Are you busy?" I asked, trying to ignore the call of my bed.

"Not really, just trying to- TRINA! SHUT UP! I'M ON THE PHONE!" she yelled followed by the slamming of her door.

"Someone's cranky." I joked and she sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and I just got out of the shower, honestly." That light my mind up with all kinds of wonderful pictured and fought off my bed whispering sweet words of sleep to me.

"Oh really now?" I smirked and she laughed.

"Perv, hold on." She said then the phone was muffled by her bed as she got dressed, when she picked it back up I had almost fallen victim to my bed again. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell my new girlfriend good-night and to tell her how much I love her." I said snapping out of it.

"Awww, Beck, you're so sweet. Wait, new girlfriend?" I laughed.

"Yes, new girlfriend, I was just with Jade and I talked to her about everything." I closed my eyes and laid back on my bed.

"Aaaand?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"And we both agreed on how we felt, that we weren't in love with each other any more, and we broke up, but agreed to be friend." I admitted, trying to fight off the tired feeing.

"Awesome. Beck, you're tired. Go to sleep, alright?" I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, alright, good-night. I love you, Tori Vega." I smiled, man that felt good to say, but hearing it was even better.

"Good-night, I love you too Beck Oliver." The smile touched her voice again. "I think I'm going to like getting to say that every night."

I chuckled. "Me too. Get some sleep." I hung up my phone then got up and plugged it into the charger then went and got back into bed then fell asleep.

I woke up, what seemed like an hour later to someone banging on my door. "Hold on!" I yelled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I tried to locate my pants. I forced myself to get up and went and put on my jeans then check my phone, 11:04 PM. I was gonna kick someone's ass for waking me up this late at night on a school night. I sighed and went and opened the door to see Robbie panting, a worried look on his face and Rex, a mess.

I let him in and turned on the light then went over to my mini-fridge and took him back a bottle of juice, which he happily took and chugged. I went and shut my door then sat on my bed as I waited for him to catch his breath.

"….Cat…" he wheezed.

"What about Cat, Robbie?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I didn't have time for this, I should be asleep.

"Trouble….help…money…..kill her…." Was all he was able to choke out as he kept gasping for breath.

"What?" I stood up and started looking for my shirt. "Breathe Robbie and tell me everything. He nodded and once I had my shirt, jacket, socks, and shoes on and was sitting back on my bed, he caught his breath.

"I was walking home from school when Jason, that bully that always attack em and Rex after school, came over and took me to his house. When we got there I met his sister, Corrine, and at first everything was fine and then they told me to pay them so $20 so that Cat would get hurt so I did. And they told me their cousin, Luke – Yes, the Luke that used to go to school with us – has Cat and isn't going to give her back until we get $25,000 and if we don't they're going to kill her." He said it all so fast that I barely caught it all, but I did.

My hands curled themselves into fists and I felt ready to punch something. "How did they get a hold of her in the first place?" I growled.

Robbie shrugged and kept trying to keep hi breathing under control.

"Cat wasn't feeling well this morning, so she went home, so he might have grabbed her then. Him and Cat were pretty close when he went here." Said Rex as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively when he mentioned how close Luke and Cat used to be then him and Robbie started arguing over just how close Cat and Luke got, or something like that. I didn't care enough to pay attention at that point, I grabbed my phone and called Jade and Tori 3- Way as I walked out and headed to my truck.

"Hello?" Tori asked sounding groggy.

"Tori? Why are you calling me this late? I thought it was Beck!" Jade yelled.

"Sorry to wake you girls up this late, but we have a problem." I said as I opened the passenger door, opened the glove compartment, and started feeling around.

"What is it?" They both asked in unison, Jade still sounding mad at being woke up at this hour and Tori sounding tired.

"Cat's been kidnapped and they're threatening to kill her." Bingo! My hand touched the cold metal and I pulled out the gun that my dad bought me and I, thankfully, never had to use. Well, looked like it was going to be put to good use soon enough. I set it in the seat as I shut the glove compartment back then grabbed it and shut the truck door as I headed back to the trailer.

"What!" Tori yelled, sounding more alert.

"Good." mumbled Jade.

"Jade!" Tori yelled and then they started arguing, in my ear.

"Hey! Knock it off you two. Cat needs us," they quit, "now, I don't care how, but sneak out of your houses and come over to mine. Robbie's already here and I'm about to call André."

"Alright." they both said, clearly angry at one another then they hung up. I hung up and walked inside my trailer. Robbie jumped and ran to the other side of my trailer, apologizing for stuff I didn't care about. I set the gun on the table.

"Robbie, I'm not going to shoot you. Calm down, the girls are on their way and we'll start planning after I get André here." I said as I hit the key to call André's cell phone.

"Yeah, what is it?" He mumbled as he answered the phone.

"André, it's Beck. Cat's been kidnapped. Come over to my place, the girls are on their way.

"Alright." André said and I heard the sheets and blanket ruffle as he got up. "On my way." He said then we both hung up. I sighed, sat down and stared at the, almost foreign, piece of metal on the table as I waited for the others to get there. _"I'm going to have to kill someone today."_

**Beck is ready for some action, so are you? Review and tell me what you think of my last three chapters (10-13) and also whose POV the next chapter should be in Beck (still), Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, or should I switch over to Cat for a little bit? since it's about to become all action for a while I might swith to 3rd person (Everyone's POV) unless they seperate or anything. Anyways, I'm going to put up poll now and when the story is finished to compare whose POV you liked being in. You have to vote in the poll for me to put up new chapters though. Can you do it? I think you guys can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about it being put up so late. We've had a lot of family stuff going on and I really wasn't in the mood to write anything. Thanks for the adds and reviews Carlalinda, I'mAMusicGirl, iLLy Mc DiLLy, xxgelybellyxx, Sierra, DarkSilverVixen, aastha12003, McDip, MrEpic92, LoVeDelena13, .beck., and 010110. Here is chaper 14.**

"I don't believe in fate or destiny. I believe in various degrees of hatred, paranoia, and abandonment. However much of that gets heaped upon you doesn't matter - it's only a matter of how much you can take and what it does to you."

- Henry Rollins

**Cat's POV**

When we turned onto the street that Luke's cousins, Corrine and Jason, lived on I though I saw someone that looked like Robbie, but what would he be doing over this way at this time? We pulled up into the driveway and Luke got out then pulled me out "Cat you have to stay quiet, okay? These guys are less understanding than me so you need to do as they say got it?" he whispered as we headed up the porch steps. I nodded and looked around, partly out of curiosity, but mostly because I wanted to see if there was a way for me to get out without causing too much noise if I tried to run.

Luke rang the doorbell and I turned my attention back to the door and we waited as the door opened then some guy, Jason – I guessed -, answered the door. He smiled and hugged Luke when he realized who it was then turned to me and stared me up and down with hungry eyes that made me feel like either I was naked or he was staring with just enough intensity that he really could see through my clothes. I shifted towards Luke under Jason's gaze and Luke took a step so I was standing directly behind him. "Where's Corrine?" Luke asked, forcing Jason to quick trying to see past him to me.

"Like hell if I know." Jason frowned and then started to say something, but fear quickly flashed across his face and he looked like he just saw a ghost then he shook it off when he saw my look of curiosity and cleared his throat. "Umm, upstairs taking care of Lily or something," he shrugged then moved and let Luke in, who grabbed hold of the front of my arm and pulled me in front of him as he lead me into the house, "I don't know."

Luke sat me down on a big plush couch that reminded me of a TV show I watched as a kid, The Big Comfy Couch. I watched Luke as he gave Jason a warning glare then sat down on the arm of the couch so Jason had no chance of seeing me unless he moved to a spot that Luke secretly dared him to move to. "Go get her." Luke said slowly, venom dripping from his words as he turned so I could no longer see his face, but Jason could.

The look flashed across Jason's face again and he nodded then ran for the stairs, practically tripping over his own feet. I leaned forward, trying to get a look at Luke's face when he turned to me and blinked "What?" I frowned and shook my head, he looked normal so, how come every time Jason over stepped his boundaries and Luke looked at him he looked as though he had just stared Death right in the face? I shook my head and relaxed back against the couch and closed my eyes.

I could feel Luke's eyes staring down at me then he said sighed then shifted back so I could rest my head on his leg. I was half way asleep when I heard someone come downstairs with someone else behind them. I went to open my eyes, but Luke quickly covered my eyes then whispered for me to stay quiet, so I laid there and just listened.

"Lukey!" a feminine voice called out then my head was jostled as she gave Luke a hug.

"Hey Corrine." He chuckled then straightened and fixed me so I was more comfortable. I sighed then slightly shifted just enough so that I would be comfortable and yet still maintain my sleep like appearance.

"So, is that her?" she asked and I heard wood moan as she sat on it.

"Yep." Luke stroked my hand with his free hand. "This is Cat."

"I see. Well, we'll be sure to take good care of her." She said sharply then gave three snaps of her fingers. I felt Luke's grip tighten on me possessively and heard an inhuman growl. I fought the urge to look because something told me that if I did I wouldn't like what I saw, so I fought to maintain my relaxed state.

"What is it, Luke?" Corrine asked, a hint of innocence in her voice.

"I will take her and I will take the key to, no one is allowed down there, except for me." It was quiet for a while, but Luke's grip was still just as strong so someone was too close for Luke's liking. I shifted, trying to get further in his lap with no success when my shoulder started aching.

"Fine." Corrine's icy voice cut through the quiet.

"But-" Jason started only to be cut off by Corrine

"I. SAID. FINE." Her tone of voice sending out more of a threat then real words would have. He sighed and slowly feet started shifting and once then got quiet again Luke loosened of his death grip, but refused to let go of his grip completely.

"Cat." He shook me I groaned, sat up, rubbed at my eyes and looked around. I looked at Luke and he smiled at me, causing me to smile back. "Let's go, Kit-Kat." He said, getting up and releasing his grip. I scooted towards the edge of the couch and got up. I continued to look around as I stretched and Corrine stared me down. "Come on." Luke tugged on my hand and led me away from the other two and towards a back room.

"Yay I get to go on a tour." I beamed as I followed and Luke chuckled as he continued to pull me and I heard Corrine and Jason whisper something to each other. As soon as we walked into a different room Luke shut and locked the door then turned on the light.

"Play along." He whispered as he started looking, quietly, through the room. "This is where you will stay until I say your worthless self has the right to move!" he added louder so that the other could hear. I giggled and received a scowl from him before he continued to look. "Do you think I'm funny!" I hit the wall. "Do you!"

I couldn't help but flinch then clamed down as he continued to look. "No." I said loud enough for them to hear, every word laced with fear.

"I thought so!" he yelled then turned to me with a victorious smile on his face and he held up around a rope then motioned for me to turn around, I did. I walked over and tide my hands together behind my back loose enough so that he slid the rope off of them then tossed it on the bed, showing me stuff so that I wouldn't feel like a prisoner.

I started fake crying and he hit the wall again. "Shut up!" I got louder and turned around and watched as she started grabbing anything sharp from the room that they could hurt me with. "I said shut up!" he grabbed my hand and gave me a high five so hard my hand turned red and my palm started itching to sound like he slapped me.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked with a sorrow and fearful voice. The sorrow was mostly there because tears threatened to have a race down my face from the throbbing pain in my hand. We continued this charade until Luke made sure I would be safe and we heard a set of feet make their way upstairs and two doors shut.

"Aright, behave and as soon as I get the money I will let you go, harm free. I promise, I'll come by to check on you tomorrow Kit-Kat." He kissed my forehead then "retied" my hands behind my back and sat me on the bed. "Stay like that for a few hours then you get free you hands." He smiled then walked out; I listened until the sound of his feet disappeared down the hallway. I relaxed and looked around the room until Luke's car's headlight shined through the window and then it was gone.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture my parents at home, worried sick about the fact that I hadn't been home, yet I'm sure the school called and told them that I went home sick. I sighed, I wanted to be home, tears covered my closed eyes and then the door opened. I looked and Jason stood in the door way with a devious smirk spread across his face, he shut and locked the door. "Let's have some fun pretty girl." He said, barely above a whisper as he took off his shirt then shut off the lights then made his way towards me. _"Oh God someone please help me!" _were my last thoughts as she shoved me back on the bed and duct tapped my mouth shut.

**Okay, can I just take a minute to thank honesty and in all seriosuness thank each adn every single one of you, reguardless if you jst read it, reviewed, or added it. I am just so greatful for my "fans". I lost track of everything and remembered that I have an obligation to you guys and I do this because I want to, not because I have to and I love you guys for everything that you do for me. And thaks Marked-TIVA because you updating your story, which I am sooo in addicted to and in love with, and reminding me that time doesn't stop just because I want it to, thank you guys so much. I love each and every one of you. Let's coss our fingers that I get this finished before the 18th of August so that I can focuse on school and won't be worried about this story any more. I will cry if it takes me that long to finish this story and it's not that long.**


End file.
